For The Home Team
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt's not a big sports fan, but Blaine finds a way for him to enjoy the football game from under the stands...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Kurt bit back a groan as Blaine's lips sealed over the sensitive flesh of his neck. A flush spread, high on his neck that had nothing to do with the cold, mid-October air swirling around them, twisting down and around disappearing below where the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, Blaine's insistent hands slid over his exposed chest, blunt fingernails scraping along raised nipples.<p>

Kurt arched away from the cold metal beams supporting him and into the heat of Blaine's body, always running a few degrees warmer than the people around him. Blaine chuckled darkly against Kurt's neck, scraping his teeth along the fresh mark, eliciting a moan from the boy below him.

"Shh," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth before wet lips sealed over them, Blaine's tongue slid into his mouth teasing and exploring. Kurt sunk into it, his mouth falling wide and open as he sucked on Blaine's tongue.

Hands. So hot and dangerous and wonderful slipped over Kurt's sides, beneath his open coat and down over his ass, gripping a moment before sliding back and down, down, hard.

Kurt's tongue licked wild and fierce into Blaine's wanting mouth and Blaine swallowed the loud groan Kurt let out as his palm pressed firm and insistent against Kurt's erection, straining against his already skintight pants.

Kurt's head fell back against the beams as Blaine's hand slid farther, cupping his balls and coming back up to rub at his erection. He stared through half-lidded eyes at Blaine, mostly shadowed in darkness, but ever so slightly backlight by the precious beams of stadium lights that filtered below the bleachers.

He was distantly aware of the cheering noise of the crowd, focusing mostly on the way Blaine's breath was coming in hot puffs of air that created little white clouds around his puffy lips. Kurt drank Blaine in, as much as he could, the dark, heady glint in his eyes not going unnoticed and Kurt lifted a hand from gripping Blaine's bicep, pulling him close.

"You're really getting off on this, aren't you?" Kurt asked trying to sound chastising, but it came out as a whiny groan, pitiful and a little desperate as Blaine ground his palm into Kurt's now aching erection.

Blaine responded by dropping his hand from Kurt's cock, gripping his hips and grinding their erections together as his mouth sucked another mark, high on Kurt's neck, along his jaw line.

_Thank god for scarves_, Kurt thought dimly before Blaine's lips were pressed to his ear.

"I want to suck you off," Blaine all but moaned into his ear, sending a spine-tingling jolt of arousal straight to Kurt's cock.

"A-anyone could see," Kurt protested, weak, already melting into Blaine's arms as he licked molten, open-mouthed kisses into his skin.

"That's the point," Blaine growled against his skin and Kurt let out a strangled noise as Blaine dropped to the ground in front of him, already undoing his belt.

Kurt's hips hitched forward as Blaine's face rubbed against him through his pants, just breathing him, mouth pressed against his balls while Blaine's nose slid along the defined outline of his hard cock.

Kurt whined a little, eyes darting to the stands above him, anyone could look down and see them, at any fucking moment. He didn't have much more than a moment to dwell on that thought though before Blaine's hands were reaching up and undoing his now painfully tight pants.

Blaine stared at the hard cock bobbing in front of him for a few seconds, wetting his lips as a drop of pre-cum dribbled from the tip—Kurt couldn't watch. God, if he watched any longer he was going to come and then he was going to pass out, but potentially not in that order, so he closed his eyes, leaning his head against a beam and draped a coat covered arm over his face.

Resist temptation. _Don't look, don't look, don't look,_ he told himself over and over again. Kurt wasn't sure if not looking was, in fact, worse than actually looking as he became hyper aware of Blaine's hot breath ghosting over his erection, battling the chilled air around them.

He was on the verge of hissing for Blaine to hurry up, when plush, wet lips slid over the tip of his cock, Blaine's hand coming up to grip the base of his erection, his hand shielding Kurt from the cold air.

His hips jerked forward, cock sliding deeper into the wet heat of Blaine's mouth and Kurt was immediately grateful for the arm over his face. He bit a scream into his thick coat when Blaine didn't pull back at the move of Kurt's hips, instead Blaine moved forward, sucking him all the way down and into his throat with one smooth stroke that made Kurt's thighs quiver with the effort to stay propped against the harshly cold metal beams.

A low, rumbling groan worked its way up Blaine's throat and around Kurt's cock and he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his hands to Blaine's hair, still not daring to look down at the lust-filled eyes that would undoubtedly be staring back at him, and instead drew his hips back, stomach tightening around a suppressed groan as Blaine's mouth sucked him hard on the way out, making the journey out of that sweet, hot mouth all the more pleasurably torturous.

He stopped, with just the head of his cock still between Blaine's stretched lips. Blaine laved over the head, sucking and trying to pull more of Kurt into his mouth. Kurt stilled his hips, holding Blaine's hair tight in his fingers, keeping Blaine from sinking all the way back down on him.

Blaine let out a frustrated whine, hot air puffing through his nose over Kurt's spit-slick cock, making Kurt even more distinctly aware of the frigid air surrounding his exposed dick. Kurt relented, sliding his hips forward, perhaps a bit too quick, but Blaine's throat was open and relaxed and waiting for Kurt's cock to hit home.

Kurt changed his pace a little, rocking his hips into Blaine's mouth, relishing the drag of each outstroke as Blaine sucked so hard to keep him in, fingers grappling against Kurt's hips, begging, for a second for Kurt to slam his cock all the way back in.

The slippery, slurping of Blaine's mouth around his cock was too much, Kurt had to see.

Eyes fluttered open, staring down at Blaine, whose eyes were, as Kurt expected, on him. As Kurt gazed down at him, Blaine whined, wide eyes pleading for more.

One of Kurt's hands skated down the side of Blaine's face, fingers drifting over a sweaty eyebrow, already cooling against Blaine's skin, and down over Blaine's hollowed out cheek. Kurt pressed against the taut skin, feeling both his cock with his fingers and his fingers pressing the smooth inside of Blaine's cheek against his cock.

The sensation punched a breath out of Kurt and his fingers twisted to the back of Blaine's head, holding him steady as he pounded into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine kept his mouth wide and open, sucking and licking as he could, but mostly just moaned around Kurt's cock as it fucked relentlessly into his mouth and down his throat.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders pressed hard against the metal beams as his hips fucked wildly into Blaine's mouth. He was close, so god damn close, just a little—

Blaine's warm hand came up, gripping his balls, cupping them as a finger slid back, pressing along his perineum and Kurt could feel it, the coiling pleasure burning where his hips met. The finger moved further, between his ass cheeks, clenched from the exertion, and over his previously untouched, by anyone other than himself, hole. Just the barest of pressure against the puckered entrance and Kurt was coming, hot and hard down Blaine's throat, his scream drowned out by the sudden roar of the crowd.

"Touchdown for McKinley!" A booming voice announced over the field's loudspeakers.

Kurt slid, bonelessly down the metal beam, landing in a puddle at Blaine's knees. Blaine bent down, licking Kurt's mouth open and sucked Kurt's tongue out from between his lips and into Blaine's mouth. Kurt let himself be kissed for a few moments, Blaine's mouth languid and hot against his, and he could taste the remnants of his cum in Blaine's mouth.

He lifted his hand, grinding it into Blaine's cock, earning him a shiver from the other boy. Blaine's lips pressed wet sloppy kisses across Kurt's cheek, drifting to his neck.

"So close," Blaine groaned, his voice barely reaching above a hoarse whisper. "Kurt," he whined, head burrowing into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt ground his hand against Blaine even harder.

Kurt wrapped his free arm around Blaine, drawing Blaine down and into his lap. He turned his head, lips seeking Blaine's, pulling him into a sloppy frenzied kiss as Blaine's hips jerked down into Kurt's hand.

Blaine rocked harder and harder against him, hands scrabbling over Kurt's back and he let out a whining groan as he came in his pants, riding Kurt's hand through his orgasm.

"Fuck," Kurt groaned as he caught his breath, finally coming down, Blaine still melting in his arms.

"Mmm, maybe next time," Blaine hummed, voice still wrecked, as he kissed Kurt's jaw. Kurt glanced down at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Next time?"

"Yeah," Blaine affirmed, snuggling into Kurt's arms. "Gotta keep scoring for the home team," Blaine teased. Kurt drew back to glare at Blaine.

"You did not just use a sports reference to describe our sexual rendezvous," Kurt scoffed.

"I love you?" Blaine pouted and Kurt couldn't help pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's swollen lips.

"You're lucky I love you," Kurt teased, pulling Blaine tighter against him. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, breathing him in. Kurt's hands slid along Blaine's back for a moment before halting. "Score for the home team…Blaine, we're at a football game, that wasn't even a correct sports reference."

Blaine shrugged, not even bothering to lift his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my boyfriend just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm, my brain isn't quite functioning properly."

"Hmm, I guess I'll accept that excuse, but only because you're hot," Kurt stated as he slid his hand over Blaine's ass. Blaine swatted at him playfully.

"Only because I'm hot?" Blaine asked with feigned disappointment. Kurt rolled his eyes, kissing the edge of Blaine's mouth.

"And because I love you," Kurt relented. Blaine smiled, soft and a little dreamy.

"I love you too." Blaine punctuated the statement with another kiss, his tongue dipping into Kurt's mouth.

The blush was still high on Kurt's cheeks as he and Blaine made their way back to their friends five minutes later.

"You look a little flushed, are you okay?" Mercedes asked as the pair sidled past their friends, back to their seats.

"Yeah, I—,"

"It's not a good idea to get sick this close to a competition, Kurt," Rachel started.

"I'm fine, just a little chilly," Kurt clarified, his cheeks burning even redder.

"Aww, let me warm you up," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him close, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt slowly relaxed into Blaine's grasp, his warm arm around Kurt acting as a promise of what was to come. _Next time._


End file.
